Le Dodici Lune
by SpezzaIncantesimi
Summary: Un ragazzo ed una ragazza, in una notte senza luna, parlano di tutte le lune che conoscono.


**DISCLAIMER**: I caratteri, i luoghi e le cose citate in questa storia non sono miei, ma appartengono a J.K. Rowling ed alle varie case editrici cui i vari diritti sono stati ceduti.  
Inoltre: questa è una songfic, o meglio una filastrocca-fic. Io ne conosco diverse che parlano di dodici lune (o di sette giorni i mercato, etc etc).  
Come testo io ho scelto quello di Branduardi:

_La luna del ghiaccio  
la luna dei fantasmi  
la luna calda del sole che ritorna  
la luna dei fiori  
la luna dei germogli  
la luna gialla del grano che matura  
la luna del riso  
la luna del raccolto  
la luna bianca del volo degli uccelli  
la luna grande  
la luna delle foglie  
la piccola luna del sole che muore.  
E la pioggia goccia a goccia consuma la roccia.  
Così notte dopo notte le dodici lune._

* * *

**Le dodici lune**

"Ci hai fatto caso? Non c'è luna stasera".

Lo studente seduto accanto a lei sulla panchina sembrò improvvisamente imbarazzato.   
  
La ragazzina bionda sospirò, a disagio.   
Tutti in questa vecchia scuola sembravano proprio conoscere tutti, mentre lei era solo una studentessa di Beauxbatons. Una che era in visita da sua zia.   
Una che si sentiva fuori posto.   
  
L'avevano impacchettata per Hogwarts come regalo di Natale.   
La ragazza scrutò attentamente il ricamo sul suo vestito, odiandone ogni centimetro.   
L'ambiguità della sua stessa frase, in fondo, non era che lo specchio della realtà; lei si era letteralmente sentita un pacchettino dono, tutto ricoperto di merletto, mentre alla stazione, nel suo vestito nuovo, scrutava i volti degli sconosciuti cercando quello di sua zia.   
  
Allo stesso tempo, lo aveva capito, questa vacanza era stata pensata come un regalo speciale. Per lei.   
Stavano cercando di essere gentili.   
  
In fondo non si poteva lamentare: sua zia l'adorava e lei adorava sua zia. Sul serio.   
  
Eppure, in qualche modo, l'amore sembrava non essere abbastanza.   
  
Forse era solo che stava crescendo più in fretta di quanto si aspettasse la zia, o forse era solo che "confortevole" e "amorevole", "simpatico", beh, sono tutte cose belle, ma non è che sempre vogliono dire "divertente" o "entusiasmante".   
Diciamola tutta, pensò, in un tentativo di onestà completa, il nocciolo di tutta la faccenda era solo che lei non era un granché a farsi nuovi amici.   
  
Solo due anni prima tutto era molto più semplice, a quel tempo essere se stessa sembrava essere considerato sufficiente; mentre ora, a quanto pare, tutti si aspettavano he lei fosse divertente, ma non troppo, interessante, ma non troppo, sexy, ma non troppo, brillante, ma non troppo.   
  
Probabilmente lei era più sul genere del _troppo poco_.

La ragazza sospirò e guardò incerta lo studente seduto accanto a lei, ancora in silenzio.   
  
"Io penso che la luna, di solito, sia bellissima la sera " tentò di nuovo. Si era testarda ed apocalittica. _Ora lui penserà che sono la solita stupida biondina_, pensò, _mi dirà che andrà a prendere qualcosa da bere e, ovviamente, non tornerà più.   
E io, io passerò tutta la serata qui, in questo angolo buio. Seduta da sola.   
Senza avere il coraggio di muovermi per non essere scortese.   
Anche se non torna.   
  
Non c'è bisogno della sfera di cristallo per queste predizioni...   
_  
Si osservò nervosa le unghie delle mani. Rosicchiate ovviamente, che altro?   
_Mi piacerebbe se **lui** prendesse coraggio e facesse quello che desidera davvero: sparire. Sarebbe meglio per tutti e due. _  
  
Lo aveva imparato a sue spese che l'agonia di un ragazzo in cerca delle famose parole giuste, che tanto non saranno mai appropriate, è spesso peggiore che essere semplicemente lasciati in pace. Da soli.   
  
Il ragazzo la stava studiando. No, non era una stupida, decise. Era solo timida, come lui. Ma si sentiva, anche, molto sola, come lui non si sentiva più. oramai, da tempo.   
O forse, in una sera di festa, non si poteva proprio fare a meno di parlare della luna. La luna che in cielo stasera proprio non c'era.   
  
Sospirò e poi le sorrise, cercando di essere gentile. "Lo sai? Un po' di tempo fa a me non piaceva per niente."   
  
"Davvero?" La ragazza era perplessa.

"Sul serio. Si potrebbe addirittura dire, che io la odiavo, la luna", il ragazzo scosse le spalle con aria indifferente, "Ma, dopo, ho scoperto che ci sono ben dodici lune diverse".   
  
"Dodici?" La ragazza gli scoccò un sguardo sospettoso. Non era bruttina per niente ed aveva scoperto, troppo presto per i suoi gusti, che bella e stupida era una di quelle accoppiate che ad alcuni sembravano ovvie e tanto tanto divertenti.   
Non aveva la minima intenzione di aiutarlo a ridere di lei.   
  
"Certo. Ci sono ben dodici lune, non una sola". Il tono di lui era molto paziente, "Anzitutto c'è la luna argentata del ghiaccio. Luccica sulla neve che gela nel buio della foresta e fa splendere, debolmente, il ghiaccio sui rami.   
E' la luna delle corse pazze per riscaldarsi, mentre il respiro diventa fumo proprio dopo le labbra.   
Il naso è gelato e gli odori, gli odori sono più acuti, come se ti pungessero all'improvviso, ma anche molto più rari. Tutto dorme, vedi.   
Cioè... quasi tutto: se guardi attentamente scoprirai delle impronte che attraversano il tuo sentiero, si dissolvono nel buio, per poi riapparire più avanti.   
Questa è la luna del passo silenzioso che improvvisamente scricchiola a voce alta 'sono qui!'"   
  
"Sembra una bella luna...". La ragazza era incerta, non sapeva proprio cosa pensare del ragazzo.   
  
"Certo. Lo puoi dire forte: la luna del ghiaccio è una gran buona luna. Ma," aggiunse lentamente, " a me piace molto anche la luna dei fantasmi".   
  
La ragazza lo guardò divertita, "Fantasmi?" chiese.

"Si, fantasmi, perché, vedi, non c'è più neve, niente più luce diffusa. Solo delle lunghe ombre. Un centauro o un coniglio, hanno lo stesso profilo: è la luna dell' inganno e dei mondi nascosti.   
  
Ci sono giganti in agguato nel buio, o cose che non saprai mai: ti puoi fidare solo delle tuo orecchie. E' la luna del passo guardingo."   
  
La ragazza sorrise timidamente nella penombra, "Ma, dopo...", esitò un momento, "ma dopo si può vedere la calda luna del sole che ritorna". Aveva seguito i suoi pensieri, aveva capito.   
  
Tutti e due sorrisero nell'oscurità, senza avere di coraggio di guardarsi l'un l'altro.   
  
"La primavera sta per tornare di nuovo," bisbigliò lei.   
  
"Si, e così arriva la luna dei fiori".   
  
"E' quella che m piace di più," la ragazza lo disse quietamente, guardandolo in viso. Ora.   
Con un sorriso.   
  
"Beh, con la luce della luna non si possono distinguere bene i nuovi colori...", nella voce di lui c'era un'ombra di tristezza.   
  
"Ma gli odori! Gli odori _sono _diversi!", lei sembrava eccitata, "Non puoi non averlo notato!"   
  
"Oh si!". Il sorriso che illuminò il viso di lui era simpatico, "Gli odori _sono_ diversi. Qualcosa di dolce, ma puntuto, leggero, che si mescola e si confonde con l'odore muschiato del sottobosco."   
  
"E' esatto," aggiunse lei pensosa, "i primi fiori non sono mai troppo potenti".   
  
"E poi c'è la luna dei germogli". Il ragazzo sorrise tra sé, cose se stesse ripensando a qualcosa di divertente che sapeva solo lui.   
  
La ragazza rise. "La prossima luna, io la conosco molto bene. E' la una gialla del grano. Dove sono nata io è la luna più amata".   
  
Lui annuì. No, lei non era sciocca per niente, pensò.

Lei prese coraggio (ed anche un bel respiro):"Poi vengono le lune più intime. La luna delle risate. Si ritorna a casa cantando e fa troppo caldo per dormire.   
Questa luna ha il gusto delle chiacchiere stupidine, quelle che non finiscono mai.   
Quelle fatte al buio, abbracciate al cuscino, con la finestra aperta. Dividi il letto con le tue migliori amiche e parli del ragazzo che hai incontrato e che ti piace davvero..." si bloccò di colpo, come se si vergognasse.   
  
Lui sorrise.   
  
"Una ragazza non è mica diversa da un ragazzo!" dichiarò lei rapida. _Troppo veloce? Non è che avrà pensato... oh no! _  
  
"Beh si, certo... immagino" mormorò lui. _Non avrò risposto troppo in fretta?_   
  
Tutti e due arrossirono. Poi si guardarono incerti.   
E scoppiarono a ridere.   
  
La ragazza proseguì contando assorta sulle dita: "La luna del raccolto..."   
Ora si sentiva davvero a suo agio, finalmente si decise a guardarlo negli occhi. Occhi così scuri, non li aveva notati, non davvero, il ragazzo era stato solo una presenza inaspettata nel buio... però, davvero, quegli occhi... si, quel ragazzo aveva degli occhi proprio belli.   
  
Lui la guardò negli occhi a sua volta.   
E li trovò bellissimi. Un verde molto pallido, come quelli di un gatto.   
Non li aveva notati, non davvero, si intende, quella ragazzina era stata solo una presenza non richiesta nel buio, ma lei sul serio... quegli occhi... si lei aveva degli occhi bellissimi.   
  
"Guarda... ", il ragazzo interruppe di colpo il silenzio tra loro, "Io queste lune non le ho mai viste, mi spiace. Per allora la scuola è finita, ed i miei amici sono tutti tornati a casa loro..."   
  
Non ci voleva molto a rilevare la tristezza in quella frase.   
  
La ragazza corrugò la fronte "Beh, allora, " chiese gentilmente, "quando i tuoi amici tornano a scuola, che luna vedi?"

"Vediamo... la prima luna che incontro di nuovo e la luna bianca del volo degli uccelli". Sorrise, "vanno verso sud in cerca di climi più caldi. E poi la luna grande, grandissima del primo freddo".   
  
La ragazza annuì. "Conosco quella luna molto bene. E' la luna che osservo dalla finestra della mia stanza. Non fa abbastanza freddo per accendere il camino, ma nemmeno così caldo, il bollitore non fa che fischiare e il vento pizzica".   
  
"L'undicesima luna è la luna delle foglie. Improvvisamente accartocciate, te le ritrovi ovunque: mollicce nel fango o fragili sotto il piede.   
I passi fanno rumore, tra crocchi, fruscii e scricchiolii".   
  
La ragazze rise: "E' proprio vero. Adoro passeggiare sotto gli alberi facendo rumore!"   
  
E l'ultima luna?   
  
I ragazzi si guardarono sorridendo e dissero insieme "E' la piccola luna del sole che sta morendo".   
  
La ragazza sorrise felice "La luna regina".   
  
Il ragazzo, invece, sembrava dispiaciuto "La luna più lunga e la più buia".   
  
Ora il ghiaccio era rotto, "vado a prendere qualcosa da bere", disse lui educatamente.   
  
Lei non poté fare a meno di sorridere fra sé e sé. Sarebbe tornato. Ne era certa.   
E, poi, davvero, se avesse osato sparire, lei se lo sarebbe andato a riprendere. Sicuro. Se lo sarebbe cercato per tutto quel vecchio castello, a costo di girare stanza dopo stanza.   
  
Sorrise nella penombra, senza guardarlo.

Mentre il ragazzo stava versando due bicchieri di succo di zucca ghiacciato, un ragazzo alto gli si avvicinò. "non male quella ragazza laggiù." disse, "Sembra che andiate d'accordo. Ma, Remus, di cosa lei hai parlato per tutto questo tempo?"   
  
"Della cosa che conosco meglio".


End file.
